The present application relates generally to interactive electronic devices, and more particularly to a uniquely configured sensor and associated electronic circuitry which may be incorporated into interactive electronic toys and games (including dolls and remote controllers such as joysticks) and is operative to produce various visual and/or audible outputs or signal transmissions corresponding to the level/position of the toy relative to a prescribed plane.
There is currently known in the prior art a multitude of interactive electronic toys which are capable of producing a wide variety of visual and/or audible outputs. In the prior art toys, these outputs are typically triggered as a result of the user (e.g., a child) actuating one or more switches of the toy. The switch(es) of the prior art toys are most typically actuated by pressing one or more buttons on the toy, opening and/or closing a door or a hatch, turning a knob or handle, inserting an object into a complementary receptacle, etc. In certain prior art interactive electronic toys, the actuation of the switch is facilitated by a specific type of movement of the toy. However, in those prior art electronic toys including a motion actuated switch, such switch is typically capable of generating only a single output signal as a result of the movement of the toy.
The present invention provides a uniquely configured sensor and associated electronic circuitry which is particularly suited for use in interactive electronic toys and games, including dolls and remote controllers such as joysticks. The present sensor is specifically configured to generate a multiplicity of different output signals which are a function of (i.e., correspond to) the level/position of the toy relative to a prescribed plane. Thus, interactive electronic toys and games incorporating the sensor and associated electronic circuitry of the present invention are far superior to those known in the prior art since a wide variety of differing visual and/or audible outputs and/or various signal transmissions may be produced simply by varying or altering the level/position of the toy relative to a prescribed plane. For example, the incorporation of the sensor and electronic circuitry of the present invention into an interactive electronic toy such as a spaceship allows for the production of differing visual and/or audible outputs as a result of the spaceship being tilted in a nose-up direction, tilted in a nose-down direction, banked to the left, banked to the right, and turned upside down. As indicated above, the output signals generated by the sensor differ according to the level/position of the sensor relative to a prescribed plane, with the associated electronic circuitry of the present invention being operative to facilitate the production of various visual and/or audible outputs corresponding to the particular output signals generated by the sensor.
If incorporated into a joystick or other remote controller, the present sensor and associated electronic circuitry may be configured to facilitate the production of the aforementioned visual and/or audible outputs, and/or generate electrical/electronic signals, radio signals, infrared signals, microwave signals, or combinations thereof which may be transmitted to another device to facilitate the control and operation thereof in a desired manner. The frequency and/or coding of the radio, microwave, or electrical/electronic signals and the coding of the infrared signals transmitted from the joystick or other remote controller would be variable depending upon the level or position of the same relative to a prescribed plane. Moreover, the present electronic circuitry may be specifically programmed to memorize or recognize a prescribed sequence of movements of the sensor relative to a prescribed plane. More particularly, a prescribed sequence of states or output signals generated by the sensor corresponding to a prescribed sequence of movements thereof, when transmitted to the electronic circuitry, may be used to access a memory location in the electronic circuitry in a manner triggering or implementing one or more pre-programmed visual and/or audible functions or effects and/or the transmission of various electrical (hard wired), infrared, radio, or microwave signals to another device for communication and/or activation of various functions thereof. These, and other unique attributes of the present invention, will be discussed in more detail below.